Supplier
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A wonderful herb, used for both poisons and healing. But there is only one place, one supplier, of the harlequinnaida. And she asks a high price.


A/N- Okay, so this contains some mature content. Consider yourselves warned! I have this one-shot planned for a while now, but I'm just now finding the time to get to it. As for the Harry Potter timeline, this is somewhere within Deathly Hallows. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. That and all related characters belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own Batman: the Animated Series. That and all related characters belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics.

* * *

**Supplier**

He had met her years ago. She had bred a wonderful herb, excellent in potions for poison, as well as—oddly enough—some potions of healing. He had found the article in a muggle science journal, written under a pseudonym, of course. It had taken some tracking, but it was rare if a muggle was able to actually hide from a wizard. Soon, Severus Snape had found her.

And here he was again, on an airplane heading for Gotham. He had heard of her escape, had been waiting for it actually. He had run out of his supply of the herb, whose given name, harlequinnaida, made no real sense for him. She had mentioned, off-handedly, that she had named it in honor of a friend of hers. He had inquired no further. After all, an infamous eco-terrorist was most definitely the type not to pry into the affairs of.

The plane landed, and he already knew his destination. He had written to her, arranging the meeting and negotiating the price. It was one he had given many times before and now thought nothing of. After all, the red hair, emerald eyes…he had fallen for those before. Perhaps that was why he didn't mind her high cost?

He hailed a taxi and gave the driver the name of the greenhouse that his supplier had given him. He was there in fifteen minutes. He paid the man in muggle, American currency, and stepped out of the taxi. He was already at the door of the greenhouse by the time the yellow vehicle was out of sight. He knew better than to knock. He pushed the door open and entered.

He followed the one clear path in the dimly lit flower-house to the only clear circle in the center of the glass structure. So many plants, herbs and flowers and shrubs, surrounded him. He couldn't even name half of them. But he knew that she knew them all.

"Ivy?" he called her name out to the listening plants.

When no answer came, he approached the large, leaning flower laying closed on the floor. He dropped his cloak to the floor, crossing his arms.

"Ivy, I know you're in there," he said to the flower.

As if he had won some unspoken game of hide-and-seek, the flower pulled skyward and bloomed, producing the red haired, green-eyed goddess of nature. Poison Ivy slipped easily to the floor, a seductively wicked smile on her face. She approached him and ran a finger lightly up his chest.

"Ah, Severus. It's been a long time. I assume you've come for more of the harlequinnaida?" she asked, her voice as thick as syrup and twice as sweet.

Snape drew in his breath, looking away. "Yes."

She laughed and walked away, taking a seat on the flower she had sprung from, which had lowered itself, bloomed, to the floor for her.

"And what do you need it for this time, Sev? You know that I feel…_obligated_ to know," she said, mocking concern with the word "obligated."

Snape sighed. "My people are at war, Ivy. I think an herb that is useful both in poisons and cures would be obvious as an addition to our cause. Let's stop these games. I know your price, and I'm willing to pay."

She laughed, falling back into the glorious red flower. Standing once she had gathered herself once again, she sauntered over to him, catching him by his collar.

"Aw…no talk tonight? But wait…didn't I hear that you had defected to the bad guys?"

She was pulling him over to the flower. He followed without argument.

"No. I am…carrying out a plan, suffice it to say," he replied.

She was unbuttoning his robe now. He stood for a moment, unmoving, before he finally began to undress her as well.

"Aw, but, Sev, it's so much _fun_ to bad," she said.

They were both fully unclothed when she pulled him down on top of her, falling into the flower. She leaned up kiss him, but he turned away. She chuckled.

"I'm not wearing any of my lipsticks, honey," she said.

"And I trust you because…?" he asked.

She shoved her mouth against his, kissing him deeply. She broke the kiss after a few moments, staring at him. Finally, she laughed.

"See? Not dead. Now, I'll take my payment if you please," she said.

He kissed her now, allowing his hands to rove over her body. She moaned at each touch, arching into him. He moved down her neck, kissing all the way and biting some. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he tried to slide down further.

"No," she moaned. "We'll make this quick. Call it a discount."

He nodded as his moved his attention to her breasts, and found himself moaning as her hand found his ready manhood. A few more touches, then he positioned himself above her. With one thrust, he was inside her. She moaned with each movement, gripping and clawing at him. He growled, burying his face in her neck, biting and kissing interchangeably. Finally, he felt her give way, arching into him with a half-moan, half-scream. He moved faster now as she shuddered with the aftershocks. A little bit longer…and he gasped, crying out a little, pushing himself deep inside of her. Finally, once his moment was over, he fell off to her side.

They lay beside one another, both panting to catch their breath. Finally, she rolled to her left, propping herself up.

"Even for a quickie, that was nice," she said.

He nodded, looking away from her. She laughed.

"What's the matter, Severus? Am I not your lily?"

He tensed. He thought back to the very first time they had lay together. They had been resting much like they were now, and she had asked him about his previous love-life. He to this did not know why he had done it. Maybe it was because of her similarity in looks, but he had told her all about Lily. How he had loved her and lost her, never having a chance to tell her how he had really felt.

He sat up, gathering his clothes. She pushed herself fully upright.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" she asked.

"The herb, Ivy. I paid the price, now I want what I came for," he said, dressing.

Without even bothering to cloth herself, she handed him a bag of the dried harlequinnaida. He snatched it, putting it within a pocket on the cloak he had now put back over his shoulders. He nodded, turning to leave.

"You didn't answer my question," she asked, and though he couldn't see her, he knew her smile was smug. "Am I not your lily?"

He whirled, a smirk in place. "You're nothing like my Lily. She was kind and understanding and beautiful without compromise. You…are nothing but a weed, Ivy."

And with a popping noise, he left, leaving Ivy glowering behind him. He arrived in an alley outside the hotel he often stayed at when he was in Gotham. He pulled the herbs out of the pocket and sighed.

Never again, he swore. This would be the last time he let a her torment him. It was needless, especially since he was held outside the Order as a traitor. Ivy would torment him no more. Not when she wasn't worth the trouble. At least his Lily had been worth it, always.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so random one shot. I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
